Express $0.6306$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.6306$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{3}{100} + \dfrac{0}{1000} + \dfrac{6}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{6306}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $6306$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{6306}{10000}$